Those Little Moments
by Tadpole24
Summary: It's the first time he's said those three words out loud and when she looks back on it in years to come, she'll realise that he probably picked the best time to say it by having it be the second biggest thing happening in the moment. A secret Captain Swan moment. Smut warning.


_**A (belated) birthday present for my dear friend, Kate. She asked for Hook crashing an all-girls party and offered bonus points for smut. Hope this lives up to the prompt, love and hope you had a beautiful birthday! **_

…

Those Little Moments

…

He lifts her leg up over his hip as he rocks into her, capturing her lips and swallowing her gasps of pleasure with each kiss. She can feel his smile and leans into him in the darkened room, her hands wandering over his shoulders and pushing his coat from his body, the leather falling in a heap on the small section of ground behind him.

His lips leave hers, marking a path down her jawline and to her neck and finally, with her mouth free, Emma lets out a terrible attempt of an argument, "Killian, you know you shouldn't be here."

She feels his grin widen on the sensitive skin around her collar bone, "If you wish it, I shall take my leave." It really is unfair that he ends his sentence with another seductive roll of his hips, his arousal obvious and oh so tempting.

"Mary Margaret will be coming to search for me soon." Even to her own ears it sounds feeble.

"Then we'll just have to be quick." Emma squeaks as Killian's hand finds its way between them, cupping her centre. "And quiet too," he adds, with a pointed glare.

If she's being honest with herself, she had lost all resolve as soon as he'd barged into the loft thinking that Emma's mention of a baby shower for Snow had been an open invitation. She'd hastily pulled him aside and explained as delicately as possible that it was unfortunately an all-female event and she'd have to catch up with him later.

She's not sure if it was the lure of his bright eyes or the fact that between planning this baby shower so that Snow felt some sense of normalcy in her pregnancy and trying to track down a wicked witch, she and Killian had barely been able to see each other in the last week. But something had drawn her in and before she had known what was happening, she was being pulled into the coat closet under the stairs while the women of Storybrooke played pin the bottle on the baby in the next room.

He brings her leg down off his hip, immediately going for the button on the front of her jeans and tugging down the zipper. As soon as he's pushed them down her long legs, her fingers find their way inside of his pants, stroking along his hard length as he sinks his teeth into her neck to stifle a groan.

"I thought you said we need to be quiet," she teases, swiping her thumb over the head of his cock and lifting her leg back to its position on his hip. He bucks forward just slightly, allowing his heat to brush against hers and she swallows her words along with a curse of her own.

From outside the room, there's a round of cheers, obviously indicating that the game is over and a winner has been announced. Emma knows they won't have much time now before Snow come's looking for her.

And sure enough, right on cue, she hears the muffled voice calling out, "Emma?"

Her eyes meet Killian's in the darkness with urgency, "Hurry."

He can feel her desperation as he thrusts up into her, feel the way her body pulses around him in anticipation of every move. It's only been a few weeks of this insatiable love, but they already know what to do to make it amazing, to have them both tumbling over the edge of oblivion.

"Where'd you go? We can't start the next game without you."

Emma bites down on Killian's shoulder to stop herself from screaming out at the frantic pace the pirate is setting. She reaches out her hand and, as a last minute thought, locks the door, not wanting her mother to walk in.

He chuckles into her hair, nudging at her head to get her to raise it so he can capture her lips, swallowing her gasps and whimpers while his hand hitches her higher on his waist, her body weight completely in his arms while his length pushes into her over and over.

The door securely locked and the sound of Snow's feet overhead as she traipses upstairs, still in search of her daughter, comfort the couple. Emma's hand slips between them and, knowing they have such little time, begins flicking at her clit.

"I'm close," he huffs out on a breath.

"Thank god," she answers, feeling her own arousal coil in a delicious tension in the pit of her stomach.

He nips at her neck, gently bites her pulse point and, with a final thrust, they fall apart as they come together, shuddered breaths and hushed moans their secret language between them.

Killian falls forward, letting Emma's back thump against the timber of the locked door, "That was wild."

There's a cry from upstairs, "Emma! I need you. My water's just broken."

She grins, letting her legs drop from his waist and hastily pulling on pants, "And it's about to get wilder."

They all know that this baby spells the end of their day of rest. The wicked witch will be after the child within seconds of his or her birth, so Snow had long agreed to giving birth at home, away from the public eye, in the hopes that they could keep it quiet for a little longer.

Straightening her shirt, Emma leans into Killian once more, planting a kiss on his lips, "Follow me up in a minute. Bring towels."

His hand reaches up, cupping her cheek, "I love you."

It's the first time he's said it out loud and when she looks back on it in years to come, she'll realise that he probably picked the best time to say it by having it be the second biggest thing happening in the moment. While in the past she might have panicked, with her mother giving birth and calling out to her, she finds that it's easy to reply to him with a simple, "I know."

He smiles, knowing the meaning in those two words.

She gives him one last look before unlocking the door and slipping out, managing to make it upstairs without giving away where she had come from. She finds her mother in the spare bedroom, everyone from the baby shower crowded around her fluffing pillows and finding blankets. Ruby's on her phone talking to Whale, seeing if he can come to the loft to help. When she hangs up, reassuring Snow that a doctor is on his way, she tells Emma that she called David too.

The blonde nods in thanks, making her way to Snow's side and holding her hand, "How are you feeling?"

"Surprisingly calm. It's amazing what having so many people around you can do. I feel protected." She turns her head then and meets Emma's gaze meaningfully, "Where were you? I was looking everywhere."

"I was just talking to Killian outside. We slipped out while you had the blindfold on."

She may have answered a little too quickly, her mother's smile extremely knowing. But in the next moment she lifts off the bed clenching her daughter's hand in agony as a contraction hits.

But as she comes down from the pain and Killian enters the room with an arm full of towels, a bucket of warm water hanging off his hook and a clueless expression on his face, Snow sincerely thanks him for being here.

And Emma can't help but agree with the sentiment.

…

_**Review?**_


End file.
